The Jedis Quest
by SSBFreak
Summary: My first Star Wars fic. Somehow, Dack has survived the battle of Hoth. He finds out that he is to become a Jedi, and must fight evil Sith Jedis. He's gonna need help though. Takes place DURING the events of episodes 5 & 6.
1. Hoth

Chapter one: Hoth  
  
The snow fell heavily on the planet of Hoth. Wampas roamed the snowy terrain, examining the multiple wreckage's of Rebel Snowspeeders and Imperial AT-AT's with curiosity.  
  
One Wampa approached the wreckage of a Snowspeeder. Not only was is almost destroyed, but most of it was crushed almost flat, probably from one of the AT-AT's. Filled with curiosity of what was inside, the Wampa used its amazing strength to pull open the hood of the Snowspeeder. The Wampa looked inside and found the motionless body of a young man. He was dressed in a strange, orange suit with a white helmet. Thinking the man was dead, the Wampa walked away uninterested.  
  
Once the Wampa left, the man in the Snowspeeder slowly rocked his head around as he slowly regained consciousness. Once the man was fully awake, he looked around at the graveyard of Snowspeeders and AT-AT's.  
  
"Man! What happened?" The man asked himself as he got out of the Snowspeeder.  
  
The man looked at a strange machine hanging over his chest. There was an Imperial blaster mark in the center. This man was Dack Raltar, Luke Skywalker's gunner during the battle of Hoth. During the battle, an Imperial blaster struck Dack. The machine, Dack's energy pack, took the shot, but the impact from the blast had knocked Dack out. Dack looked over at the near-flattened Snowspeeder. Judging by how much it was crushed, Dack guessed that it had been stepped on by an Imperial walker, but hadn't stepped on it fully, as it obviously missed stepping on Dack.  
  
Dack slowly worked his way back to the formal Rebel Base. When he got there, the base didn't look soon good anymore. The generator was destroyed the walls were cracked, and half the base was even smoking. The inside was more gruesome that the outside. The base was filled with fallen Stormtroopers, and even a couple of Rebel pilots' bodies were lying on the icy floor. The computer screens were completely shattered, and several of the getaway vehicles were destroyed.  
  
As Dack was passing one of the living quarters, he stopped and looked inside. Inside was a small droid lying on its side. The small droid looked like R2-D2 only it was black in the spots where R2 was white and yellow in the spots where R2 was blue. The whole droid had a shiny tint to it. This little droid was R7-G9, the most underused droid the Rebel Alliance ever had.  
  
"R7?" Dack asked the little droid.  
  
R7 spun his dome head around, and when he saw Dack, he started whistling happily as he deployed his third leg and rolled over to Dack's side. Dack got down on one knee and examined R7. Other than a bit of chipped paint, he was in perfect condition. R7 started whistling at Dack.  
  
"I figured that Wedge said I was dead. I myself have no idea how I survived." Dack replied. He had the unique ability to understand R-type droids.  
  
"I can tell you." A voice replied. Dack looked over his left shoulder and saw a bald, adult male dressed in a brown cloak. Although the man was surrounded in blue light, and held a bluish tint himself, Dack could tell that he had brown skin. Dack's eyes widened.  
  
"Y-You're Jedi Master Mace Windu!" Dack exclaimed. "The famous Jedi who sacrificed his life fifty years ago! But how can I see you? You died before I was born! I thought people could only see the ghosts of Jedis that he or she knew."  
  
"You're right." Mace Windu replied. "But I received permission to appear before you. You see, you survived the battle of Hoth because you're stronger than any normal human. Only Jedis can have your level of strength."  
  
"Y-You mean that..." Dack asked, a little shocked.  
  
"Yes, Dack. You are destined to become a Jedi." Windu replied. R7 whistled in astonishment.  
  
"You mean that Luke and I would be the only Jedi left?" Dack asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Windu replied. "There are four evil Jedis hiding out on Corosant. Even Luke doesn't know about them. While the leader of these four in unknown, the other three are known only as Darth Dread, Darth Yazuk and Darth Ibuki. It's up to you to take them out."  
  
"All by myself?!" Dack cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Dack." Windu laughed. "You see, there are three beings out there in the galaxies. All of them are on your side. Find them before travelling to Corosant and recruit them. Your first destination will be Tatooine to get a ship large enough to transport four people."  
  
Windu pointed to the room.  
  
"You'll find your equipment in there, Dack." Windu said.  
  
Dack wandered into the room and came out a minute later with a strange- looking briefcase-type object and a small pocket radar. They had seemed to just appear out of nowhere.  
  
"What are these?" Dack asked.  
  
"That radar is what will help you locate the three other people. Any person who is destined to be found by you will show up as a blip on it." Windu replied. He then smiled. "Now open up the case."  
  
Dack set the case on the floor, got down on his knees and opened it up. Dack stared at the contents in awe; For inside the case were four lightsabers.  
  
"Choose your weapon, Dack." Windu said with a smile. "The other future Jedis are to pick theirs as well."  
  
Dack looked at the four lightsabers. He pulled the fanciest-looking one from the case and held it in his hand. Dack activated the lightsaber and an orange beam of light sprouted from the base of the weapon.  
  
"Yes." Dack said. "This is definitely going to be my weapon." He turned to Mace Windu again. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"It's quite alright, Dack. Just keep the Jedi alive. Once you get your ship, I'll visit you every time you need to further your training." Windu replied. "May the force be with you, Dack." With that, Mace Windu vanished into thin air.  
  
Dack deactivated his new weapon, attached it to his belt, closed the case with the other lightsaber, picked it up, shoved his radar into his pocket and turned to R7.  
  
"Come on, R7." Dack said. "Let's find a working X-Wing." R7 beeped in agreement as the two walked towards the docking bay.  
  
Dack and R7 searched the bay for three minutes trying to find one X-Wing among the fifteen that were there that actually worked. Dack finally found one, got a crane and used it to load R7 into it. Dack got off the crane and into the pilot seat.  
  
"Ready, R7?" Dack asked. R7 bleeped 'Yes' as Dack turned the X-Wing on.  
  
The X-Wing raised off the ground and flew towards the bay doors, which were closed. Dack fired a couple of laser bolts at the doors, blasting them open. Dack flew from the now-destroyed base and flew out of Hoth's atmosphere, into the void of space.  
  
And so begins the adventure of Dack Raltar.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Tatooine

Chapter two: Tatooine  
  
Dack's X-Wing burst through Tatooine's ozone layer as it flew over the planet's sandy surface. By now, the planets twin suns had set, and the time was now night. Dack figured that the best place to get a ship would be Mos Eisley (is that how it's spelled?), so that was where Dack flew to.  
  
Dack landed his X-Wing about two kilometers away from Mos Eisley. After Dack and R7 got out, Dack grabbed the case of lightsabers and planted a remote charge in the X-Wing's cockpit. Dack knew that he wouldn't need the X-Wing anymore and he didn't want the wrong people to get a hold of it. Once he and R7 were back far enough, Dack pulled out a remote and jammed the trigger, sending the X-Wing up in a pillar of fire.  
  
"Dack." A voice said. Dack spun around and found himself looking at the ghost of Mace Windu.  
  
"Oh, Master Windu!" Dack said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Before you continue your journey, I must train you to attack with your lightsaber." Windu replied. "This is only the basic training, so don't expect to do anything except attack non-Jedi attackers."  
  
"I understand and am ready to begin my training, master." Dack said as he nodded.  
  
For five minutes, Windu taught Dack everything about basic attacking with a lightsaber. Dack knew that, with this training, he'd only be able to fight those without lightsabers, but at least Dack could now defend himself if he didn't have his blaster.  
  
After the training finished, Windu vanished as Dack and R7 continued their trek through the desert towards Mos Eisley. After twenty minutes of walking, the duo walked through the main gateway of Mos Eisley, walking into the streets of the city.  
  
Dack's first stop was a clothing store. Dack bought a set of clothes that were much more comfortable than his Rebel snowsuit. He walked out of the store in his new outfit, his snowsuit under his arm. His new outfit was a beige shirt, dark beige pants and a pair of brown sand shoes (not sandals).  
  
Dack and R7 next went to the nearest place that sold ships. The man and droid duo walked into the giant garage and found three figures talking. One was an Ithorian, a species of hammerhead-type creatures. The second one was a young looking humanoid with dark hair. The third was a very old Toydarian hovering above the ground with his crumpled wings. Dack and R7 walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dack said. This got the attention of all three figures. "I'd like to purchase a ship. One capable of travelling far and capable of holding about four people and an R7 unit."  
  
"Hmm..." The Toydarian said, scratching his chin. "You've a-got a very descriptive a-order. I'll a-see what I a-can do." The Toydarian pulled a small computer out of nowhere and started typing. The humanoid looked at Dack.  
  
"Say, did you hear about Jabba the Hut?" The humanoid asked.  
  
"Jabba the Hut? The crime boss?" Dack asked. "What about him?"  
  
"Well, some say he's got a new slave girl that he ends up torturing far beyond any of the others he has."  
  
Dack's eyes widened. If there was one thing he couldn't take, it would be torture.  
  
"What?! Why is he doing that to her?!" Dack asked frantically.  
  
"She's the only slave girl that hasn't agreed to become a dancing girl." The Ithorian replied. "Every time she refuses Jabba's order to become a dancer, he has her tortured."  
  
"Who told you guys all of this?!"  
  
"Some Gammorean that defected from Jabba's palace." The humanoid replied. "Now before you start asking any more questions, I'll answer the one you're most likely to ask. Yes, some people have gone up to Jabba's palace to try and save her, but they have all returned either mortally wounded or dead. Out of the seventeen people who went up there, only five survived the whole deal."  
  
Dack couldn't take this anymore! There was an innocent girl being tortured at Jabba's palace, and the only one who seemed to be willing to save her was himself. Dack looked over at a landspeeder. Dack turned to the Toydarian.  
  
"Mister, before I purchase a ship, I'd like to rent that speeder over there!" Dack said as he pointed to the speeder. "I'll pay you when I return it!"  
  
"Very well." The Toydarian replied. As soon as he said that, Dack and R7 were over at the speeder. Dack loaded his snowsuit and case of lightsabers into the trunk and R7 into the back seat. Dack got in and started it up by pressing the ignition button. "Where are a-you going, boy?"  
  
"To Jabba's palace to save that slave girl he's torturing!" Dack replied before taking off, leaving the three figures alone again. The Ithorian looked at the humanoid.  
  
"I'll bet you a hundred Trugunts that he'll come back with a mortal wound and without the girl." The Ithorian said.  
  
"Okay. I bet a hundred Trugunts that he's gonna die out there." The humanoid said before looking at the Toydarian. "What do you think, Watto?"  
  
"Well, I a-think that the boy has a-spunk." The Toydarian replied. "I haven't a-seen this a-much spunk in over fifty years when Anakin Skywalker entered a podrace. I bet a hundred Trugunts that a-he'll be successful in his a-mission and return with that a-poor girl."  
  
"You realize that the chances of that actually happening are pretty slim?" The humanoid asked.  
  
"Yes. But for a-some reason, I think I a-have faith in a-that boy." Watto replied.  
  
Dack and R7 tore across the desert in the speeder. R7 squealed at Dack.  
  
"What do you mean 'you're going too fast'?" Dack asked. "Speeders are BUILT to handle these speeds!"  
  
Within five minutes of high-speed driving, Dack had arrived at Jabba's palace. Dack had to find a way to sneak in quietly, as everyone in the palace was most likely asleep. The speeder came to a halt about fifty feet from the front gate. Dack got out and looked at R7.  
  
"R7, stay here." Dack said. "Don't worry. I'll be back out soon." With that, Dack walked towards the front gate. Dack found a smaller door to the side of the giant gate. He found it unlocked and walked in.  
  
(Author's note: This probably explains why Jabba had such a tight security system in ROTJ)  
  
Dack looked around Jabba's palace. The whole place was dirty, disgusting and slimy. Gammorean guards were lying all over the floor, sound asleep. Dack tiptoed past the snoring pig guards and continued his search.  
  
After several minutes of sneaking and searching, Dack came across a door leading down some stairs. He figured that the torture chamber would be down low, so Dack quietly opened the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs was another door. Dack opened the door and walked into the room. It was indeed the torture chamber. Dack was disgusted at the amount of devices used for torture. But one thing in the room caught his attention: A young Twi'lek girl about the same age as he.  
  
(Author's note: For those of you who don't know, Oola is a Twi'lek, so you know what this girl looks like)  
  
Her skin was white, but Dack figured that it was her natural colour. Her clothes were ripped and she had dried blood on several parts of her body. She was on her knees and her wrists were chained to the wall. She was crying tears, but Dack didn't know if they were from fear, pain or sorrow. Well, that was the least of his worries at the moment. Dack rushed over to the girls side as he pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on. The sound of the lightsaber activating made the Twi'lek girl react by looking up at Dack as she stopped her sobbing. Dack made quick work of the chains with his lightsaber, cutting through them like butter. Within seconds, the girl was freed. She stood up and looked at her rescuer, now crying tears of happiness.  
  
"You have saved me, sir!" The Twi'lek exclaimed with a wide smile. "I am forever in your debt!"  
  
"You don't owe me anything, miss." Dack replied with a smile of his own. "I'm just glad that I found you before Jabba tortured you any further." Dack grabbed the Twi'lek's hand and started leading her out of the chamber.  
  
"Wait." The girl said. "Since you saved me, I think that it's only natural that we introduce ourselves."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Dack replied. "I'm Dack Raltar."  
  
"And my name's D'looa." The Twi'lek said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Dack said with a smile. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
Dack and D'looa tiptoed back up the stairs and back into the corridors of Jabba's palace. They sneaked around the dozing guards as best as they could without waking them.  
  
However, just as the duo reached the main door, one guard stirred. The pig groaned as it woke up. The first thing he saw was Dack escaping with a prisoner. The pig squealed loudly, waking all of the others up. The guard explained what he saw in the Gammorean language. The rest of the guards quickly realized what was going on, and they all charged out the door after Dack and D'looa.  
  
Outside, Dack and D'looa had heard the pig-like squeals. They turned towards the door and saw about thirty guards rumble out of the door and run straight at them. Dack quickly turned to D'looa.  
  
"Run for it, D'looa!" Dack shouted as both he and the Twi'lek girl bolted towards the speeder where R7 was waiting. They both got in and Dack started the speeder, making it charge off like a bolt of lightning, leaving the Gammorean guards shouting at the escaping trio.  
  
During the ride back to Mos Eisley, which had slowed down now that there wasn't anyone following the speeder, R7 heard a loud bleeping noise coming from the seat beside him. R7 looked at the seat and suddenly got excited. He started squealing at Dack.  
  
"What is it, R7?" Dack asked. R7 beeped and whirred at Dack. Dack's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dack cried, jamming the brakes of the speeder. Once the speeder was at a complete halt, Dack looked at his droid companion. "The Jedi- radar's gone wild?!" R7 bleeped in agreement. "But the only one in the area besides us is..." Dack looked over at D'looa. Dack quickly grabbed the radar from the back seat and aimed it at D'looa. Indeed, it had gone wild when it was pointing at her.  
  
"What is that thing, Dack?" D'looa asked.  
  
"You see, D'looa, I'm a Jedi-in-training. I'm on a mission to Corosant to defeat four evil Jedis, and there are three people in the galaxies that are destined for me to recruit. This radar tracks those people." Dack explained.  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm destined to become a Jedi?" D'looa asked, eyes looking like they were twinkling in astonishment.  
  
"That is exactly what I'm saying." Dack replied before looking at D'looa's ripped clothes. "Come on. I'll take you back to Mos Eisley. You can get some new clothing there."  
  
Dack started the speeder again, taking off towards Mos Eisley.  
  
After arriving, the first place Dack stopped by was again the clothing store. He gave D'looa some money, and the Twi'lek girl walked into the store, coming out about five minutes later with a new outfit. Her new set of clothing looked just like Dacks. D'looa got back in the speeder as Dack continued back towards the garage, where all three figures were still talking. Watto saw them pull into the garage, and grinned with an open mouth.  
  
"You're a-back, boy!" Watto exclaimed. "And with a-the girl!" He turned to his friends. "Alright, a-pay up."  
  
The humanoid and Ithorian each paid Watto his money as the Toydarian turned back to Dack, who was walking over to him with D'looa, R7, his snowsuit and case of lightsabers. Dack gave Watto some Trugunts.  
  
"There's the money for the speeder rental." Dack said. "Now abut our ship."  
  
"I'm a-way ahead of a-you boy." Watto said with a smile. "I a-had faith that you would a-come back alive, so I a-prepared your ship."  
  
Watto led the two Jedis and the R7 droid nto another part of the garage, where a large ship was waiting. It was sleek and made of a special Ithorian metal.  
  
"This is the 'Jetstream'!" Watto said.  
  
"Oooooooooooo." R7 whistled in amazement.  
  
"Wow!" Dack exclaimed. "This ship will do nicely if it will get us to several planets."  
  
"Yes, it a-will." Watto replied. "But a-what do you a-mean by 'us'?"  
  
"D'looa here is to accompany me." Dack replied.  
  
"Why is a-that?"  
  
Dack showed Watto his lightsaber. Watto looked at the weapon in awe.  
  
"You're a-Jedi?!" Watto asked.  
  
"I'm only a Jedi-in-training, and D'looa is to become one as well." Dack replied. "Oh, wait, that reminds me."  
  
Dack set the case on the floor and opened it up. D'looa and Watto stared at the three remaining lightsabers. Dack looked at D'looa with a smile.  
  
"Go ahead, D'looa. Pick your weapon." Dack said.  
  
D'looa reached into the case, pulled out a lightsaber and activated it. A deep pink beam sprouted from the base. D;looa smiled.  
  
"I think I'll take this one." D'looa said, waving the weapon around. While she was doing so, Dack turned to Watto.  
  
"How much do you want for the ship?" Dack asked.  
  
"Normally, I would a-sell it for eleven thousand a-Trugunts." Watto replied. "But a-since I a-like you and a-have great a-faith in a-you, boy, I'll a-give it to you for a-eight thousand Trugunts."  
  
"Tell you what." Dack said, smiling. "Since you had faith in me back there, I'll show my gratitude be paying you nine thousand. You can keep the extra thousand."  
  
Dack gave Watto nine thousand Trugunts. The old Toydarian smiled.  
  
"You are a-very generous, my a-friend." Watto said. "I a-wish you good a- luck in you're a-journey."  
  
Watto gave Dack the device that would activate the main ramp. Dack and D'looa bid farewell to Watto as they climbed aboard the Jetstream as R7 wheeled in after them.  
  
Dack sat down in the pilot seat as D'looa sat down beside him. Dack started the engine, lifting the Jetstream off the ground. Watto waved goodbye as the ship took off, shooting through Tatooine's ozone layer in a split second.  
  
Dack is now one-quarter of the way through his journey. Where will he find the next recruit?  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Bespin

Chapter three: Bespin  
  
The Jetstream sliced through space, with Dack at the pilot seat and D'looa sitting beside him. R7 was wandering around the pathways of the ship, looking for anything that would need repairing. D'looa was staring at the Jedi-radar, trying to find the next recruit. After taking off from Tatooine, Mace Windu had appeared again, this time before Dack AND D'looa. He trained D'looa to use her lightsaber as well as Dack could, then had vanished into thin air again. After several minutes of finding nothing, a faint blip appeared on the Jedi-radar.  
  
"Dack, the radar's gone off!" D'looa exclaimed.  
  
"Alright! Where's the location?" Dack asked.  
  
"27-75-19" D'looa read.  
  
"27-75-19?" Dack asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that where the cloud city of Bespin is located?"  
  
"Um...Yep." D'looa replied, double-checking the radar.  
  
"Then it's off to Bespin!" Dack said, pressing a few buttons and throwing a few switches.  
  
Soon, the Jetstream had gotten into communication range with Bespin. Dack opened a communication link to the main control center of the city.  
  
"Bespin control center, this is the ship 'Jetstream' requesting permission to land." Dack said into the communication device.  
  
"Please state your crew and cargo." A male voice came through.  
  
"The ship has no cargo and the crew is one human, one Twi'lek and one R7 unit." Dack replied.  
  
The device was silent for thirty seconds, then the voice came back through.  
  
"The leader of the city, Lando Calrissian, has given you permission to land." The voice said. "You may land at landing pad three."  
  
"Thank you." Dack said with a smile as he turned off the intercom. "He then turned to D'looa. "Come on, D'looa! Let's land this thing!"  
  
Dack steered the Jetstream to landing pad three and brought the ship down. Once the Jetstream was on the pad completely, Dack turned the engine off and activated the ramp.  
  
Dack, D'looa and R7 walked down the ramp and stepped onto the landing area. At a door up against a far wall were two guards. The door suddenly opened and out stepped a bald, older-looking man with some kind of machine attached to his head. The machine was a visor-like object that started at one ear, went around the back of his head and ended at the other ear. The man started walking towards the journeyers, joined by the two guards at the door. Dack got a good look at the guards. They were both humans. One was older and had a short beard, but he was also semi-muscular. The second one was younger, had a dark mustache and was wearing some sort of cap. Unlike the older man, he was thin.  
  
"Welcome to Bespin." The man greeted in a semi-cybernetic voice. "I am Lobot, personal assistant to Lando Calrissian. I will show you to your room, where mister Calrissian will greet you personally."  
  
Lobot turned around and started walking back towards the door. The two guards followed him. Dack turned to D'looa, who was looking at the Jedi- radar. She had turned off the noise so no one would get suspicious. It had gone wild when pointing at the group of men that were walking away.  
  
"Looks like it's either Lobot or one of those two guards." D'looa explained.  
  
"Well, that narrows the field quite a bit." Dack replied. "Come on. We'd better get moving."  
  
The trio followed the three men through the city. Dack and D'looa looked around the giant corridors with amazement. Each corridor had five different floors, each with several rooms. Lobot and the guards even led the trio outside, onto a platform that overlooked the some of the city. The outside was more astonishing than the inside. Never in their lives had they been in a city so big.  
  
Lobot led Dack, D'looa and R7 to a door, and stopped. He turned to the trio.  
  
"Your room is in there." Lobot explained. "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to."  
  
Lobot pointed to the younger guard.  
  
"This is Nick Tremboole." Lobot said. "He will be staying outside your door to make sure that no one will come in uninvited." With that, Lobot and the older guard walked away.  
  
Unknown to everyone except Dack and R7, D'looa was looking at the Jedi- radar secretly. Even after Lobot and the older guard and walked away, the Jedi-radar was still silently going wild. D'looa cracked a smirk as Dack opened the door to the trios room.  
  
The room was beautiful. It was white, circular and had a door leading out to a balcony overlooking some of the city. All of the furniture was white, and there was a potted plant on the small table in the middle of the room. There was a man sitting on one of the chairs. He had brown skin, black hair and a small, black mustache. He was wearing a blue shirt, black pants with black shoes and a brown cape. The man smiled as he stood up.  
  
"Ah! Welcome to Bespin!" The man greeted as he walked over to the trio. "I am Lando Calrissian, the leader of the city."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Calrissian." Dack said as he shook Lando's hand. "I'm Dack Raltar. This is D'looa and the little droid is R7-G9."  
  
Lando politely kissed D'looa's hand and kindly patted R7 on the head.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have...Uh...An important meeting to attend to." Lando said as he left the room and walked down a corridor. As soon as Lando left, Dack turned to D'looa.  
  
"Did you find out who we are to recruit?" Dack asked.  
  
"Yep." D'looa replied with a smile. "Nick Tremboole is our man."  
  
R7 suddenly squealed loudly and frantically.  
  
"What is it, R7?" Dack asked his small companion.  
  
R7 continued beeping and whirring. Realizing what R7 was trying to say, Dack spun around to face the open door. A small group of Stormtroopers was passing by the door!  
  
"Stormtroopers!" Dack whispered not wanting to get their attention. "What are they doing here?!"  
  
Dack turned to D'looa.  
  
"D'looa stay here and try to convince Nick that he is to become a Jedi." Dack instructed. "I'll follow those Stormtroopers and see what they're up to." D'looa nodded as Dack quietly left the room and looked at Nick, who was standing at the door. "Nick, D'looa would like to speak with you for a second."  
  
As Dack quietly followed the group of white-clad soldiers, Nick walked into the room with D'looa.  
  
Dack followed the Stormtroopers for ten minutes, trying his hardest not to be seen or heard. Sometimes, one or two Stormtroops would turn around, but Dack would always get behind a pillar or just around a corner. Eventually, the Stormtroopers led Dack to the center of the city and went into a door. Dack saw that there were some windows close to the ground that overlooked the room. Not wanting to risk getting seen, Dack went over to the window and peered in.  
  
The room was some kind of chamber. Dack was surprised to see Han Solo, a pilot that Dack had met on Hoth, being lowered into a circular pit of some kind. Surrounding the pit were Lando, princess Leia, Hans buddy Chewbacca, the ruthless bounty hunter Boba Fett and several Stormtroopers. Although Lando looked calm, Dack could tell that he was feeling guilty about something. Suddenly, Dack saw a figure that he hadn't noticed before because all he was wearing was black, allowing him to blend into the dark atmosphere of the room. Dack's eyes widened. Darth Vader!  
  
Dack knew right away that he and D'looa were in danger. Dack quickly turned around and started running back towards his room. It took Dack five minutes, but Dack managed to get back to his room, where D'looa was still talking to Nick. As soon as Dack appeared at the doorway, he quickly got the attention of D'looa, R7 and Nick.  
  
"What's wrong, Dack?" D'looa asked.  
  
"He's here!" Dack exclaimed, trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Who?" Nick asked.  
  
"Darth Vader! Second-in-command for the Galactic Empire!" Dack replied. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"  
  
Dack, D'looa, Nick and R7 left the room and started running down a corridor which would eventually lead to landing pad three. Suddenly, Lando's voice came through the intercom and rang out throughout the city.  
  
"This is Lando Calrissian! The Empire has taken control of the city! Escape the city at all costs!" Lando's voice ordered.  
  
Hearing this, every civilian walking down any of the corridors was now running and screaming.  
  
The quartet of heroes rushed through the corridors as quickly as his or her legs could carry them. Even R7 was rolling along faster than usual. The four entered an empty corridor, and landing pad three was just on the other side of the door on the far wall!  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Dack said as he and his three friends continued towards the door.  
  
D'looa looked back. Entering the corridor from behind was ten Stormtroopers!  
  
"Dack! Stormtroopers!" D'looa cried as she came to a halt. Dack, Nick and R7 did the same.  
  
"Time to put our training to the test!" Dack smiled as he pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. D'looa did the same.  
  
"Uh oh. Jedi!" The lead Stormtrooper said. "Blast them!" All Stormtroopers opened fire on the two Jedi fighters.  
  
Dack and D'looa used their lightsabers to deflect the blaster shots fired by the Stormtroopers. While they were doing this, Nick grabbed his laser auto-rifle and started firing at the Stormtroopers.  
  
"Hey! This is easier than I thought it would be!" Dack said as he deflected another laser bolt, which in return, struck a Stormtrooper in the stomach.  
  
"I think I'm gonna LOVE being a Jedi! This is fun!" D'looa added as she deflected a bolt shot at her.  
  
Soon, all ten troopers were lying on the floor, defeated. Dack and D'looa put their lightsabers away as the four resumed rushing towards the door.  
  
"Nick, will all of the civilians be gone by now?" Dack asked the guard.  
  
"I'd assume so." Nick replied. "If Lando gives a order to evacuate, everyone complies almost immediately."  
  
"Good." Dack replied as he turned to R7. "R7! Plug into that panel and change the security code! We don't want any Stormtroopers running onto the pad and delaying our flight!" R7 whirred in response as he rolled over to a panel beside the door, plugged into it and started changing the security code while Dack, D'looa and Nick ran out onto the landing pad where the Jetstream was parked. Almost instantly, R7 had the code changed. The droid rolled out the door and onto the landing pad just as the door shut behind him.  
  
Dack rushed up the ramp of the Jetstream, followed by D'looa, Nick, and finally R7.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"The security code's been changed." Lando said, confused, as he started pressing some buttons on the panel beside the door leading to landing pad six.  
  
"R2! See what you can do about it!" Leia told the small R2 unit. R2 beeped as he rolled over to the panel, plugged in and started decoding.  
  
(Author's note: I don't recall the movie saying that the EMPIRE was the one to change the security code)  
  
Back on the Jetstream, the ship was flying through space. Nick looked at Dack.  
  
"D'looa tells me that I am to become a Jedi." Nick said. "Is this true?"  
  
"Every word of it." Dack replied with a smile. He told Nick about everything that he had been through, starting with him getting out of his Snowspeeder and ending with he and D'looa arriving at Bespin. He looked over at D'looa. "D'looa, would you like to do the honors?"  
  
"Certainly." D'looa replied as she picked up the case of lightsabers, brought it to Nick and opened it. "Choose your lightsaber, Nick."  
  
Nick couldn't decide which of the two lightsabers he should pick. He finally pulled one from the case and activated it. A blue beam emitted from the weapon.  
  
"I think I'll take this one." Nick said, satisfied. Dack spoke to D'looa again.  
  
"D'looa, activate the Jedi-radar! We've only got one more recruit left!" Dack said.  
  
Meanwhile, on Corosant, a cloaked figure was watching a holographic message from Emperor Palpatine.  
  
"My faithful servant, some of my Stormtroopers tell me that there is a young man named Raltar out to defeat you and your henchmen." Palpatine said. "I want you to make sure that you are prepared for him and anyone he brings."  
  
"I will, master." The cloaked figure replied as the image of the emperor vanished. The mysterious Jedi turned to his three henchmen: Darth Dread, a humanoid with a third eye on his forehead; Darth Yazuk, an older humanoid with a deformed face; and Darth Ibuki, a mysterious Jedi dressed as a ninja. "Boys! Start training hard! We have a Jedi and some of his friends coming to take us out!"  
  
Well, Dack's halfway through his adventure. Who will this last recruit be?  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Naboo

Chapter four: Naboo  
  
With Dack flying, the Jetstream flew through the void of space once again. D'looa was watching Nick train with his lightsaber in another room with Mace Windu. Nick sliced his lightsaber at the training probe, making it explode. Windu smiled.  
  
"You're doing very well, Nick." Windu said. "I think that you're ready to take on anything without a lightsaber."  
  
"Congratulations, Nick." D'looa said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a bleeping noise coming from the Jedi-radar sitting by R7. D'looa rushed over to it and looked at it.  
  
"72-81-07." D'looa read. "I'd better get this to Dack." With that, D'looa rushed out of the room. Just before D'looa ran out of the room, the ghost of Mace Windu vanished.  
  
D'looa rushed towards the front of the ship, where Dack was sitting at the controls.  
  
"Dack, the radar's gone off again!" D'looa exclaimed. "It looks like Naboo!"  
  
"Naboo, huh?" Dack asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "Okay! Let's go find our last recruit!"  
  
The Jetstream picked up speed as it took off towards the planet of Naboo. To took a mere five minutes to arrive at the lush, green planet. The Jetstream broke through the ozone layer.  
  
The Jetstream flew towards an opening in a forest just outside of a city. The Jetstream landed and everyone got out. D'looa looked at the radar.  
  
"The blip is coming from inside the city." D'looa said.  
  
"Then let's take a look around." Dack replied.  
  
The two humans, the Twi'lek and the droid all walked towards the front gates of the city, where two guards were stationed. As the group was approaching, the two guards blocked the door with their battle staffs.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey." Dack said, waving his hands in front of his face. "We come in peace."  
  
"How can you prove this?" One guard asked.  
  
Dack sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you. One person in that city is to become a Jedi. I've been sent to recruit that person."  
  
"Well, okay." The other guard replied. "We'll let you in, but NO funny business!"  
  
The guards stepped aside, letting Dack and his group into the city.  
  
Everyone looked around. People were all OVER the city! How were they going to find the final recruit with this many people around in one place?  
  
"This is going to be harder than we expected." Nick observed.  
  
"Maybe if we got the help of someone of authority, we'd have a better chance of getting these people into small groups." D'looa suggested.  
  
Dack agreed and walked over to a red Gungan at a fruit stand. The Gungan picked up four fruit, but suddenly lost his grip on one of them. The Gungan caught it with his foot, but he lost balance of the other three he was carrying. He caught one fruit in each hand and used his long snout to catch the fourth one. The owner of the fruit stand shook his head while smiling.  
  
"That's Kaluko Binks for you, always trying to be less clumsy than his grandfather." The man laughed.  
  
"You will-sa see!" The Gungan replied putting all four of the fruit backs into his arms. "Me-sa PROVE that me-sa not as sa-clumsy as me-sa grandfather!"  
  
Dack shook his head. He knew exactly who this Gungan was the descendant of. He and his gang walked over to the Gungan.  
  
"Excuse us, but can you direct us to the captain of security here?" Dack asked.  
  
"Da captain is sa-up in da station." Kaluko replied. "Me-sa take you there."  
  
Kaluko led Dack, D'looa, Nick and R7 through the city and led them to a large building. The group thanked Kaluko and walked inside.  
  
Inside, several guards walked around, and even several civilians, such as two Ithorians and a group of Jawas, were walking around the station. Dack's attention turned to a very old man in a guard uniform, sitting at a desk against the far wall. He had brown skin and white hair. The number of stripes on his uniform showed that he was the captain. The gang walked over to him.  
  
"Are you the captain of security for the city?" Dack asked the old man.  
  
"Yes, I am." The old man replied. "I'm Captain Panaka."  
  
"Wait a minute! Captain Panaka?!" Nick asked. "The former bodyguard to Queen Amidala?!"  
  
"That's me." The man said with a smile. "I'm still surprised that I'm still alive after so long. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir, we're Jedis." Nick explained.  
  
"Jedis?!" Panaka exclaimed. "I thought that the Jedi were extinct fifty years ago!"  
  
"Yeah, but the three of us found that we have the potential and strength to become Jedis." Nick replied. "Now, we've found out that there's one person in this city who is also destined to become a Jedi. We need you to make sure that no one leaves the city until we've found this person."  
  
"Wait, Nick." D'looa said, her eyes fixed on the Jedi-radar she held in her hands. The radar was going off wildly. "There's no need to search the city. Our final recruit is in this station as we speak."  
  
Still looking down at the Jedi-radar, D'looa walked around the station as her friends eyed her. She walked over to the two Ithorians and aimed the radar at them. The radar wasn't going off as wild as it was before. One of the Ithorians looked at her with an odd glare.  
  
"What are you doing?" The Ithorian asked flatly.  
  
"Sorry. My mistake." D'looa said as she walked over to one of the guards. The radar gave off the same response as when it was aimed at the Ithorian. D'looa continued.  
  
"What is she doing?" Panaka asked Dack.  
  
"The object she's holding is a Jedi-radar. It will help us find our final recruit." Dack replied.  
  
D'looa pointed the radar at another one of the guards. She got the same response. D'looa aimed it at a Gungan looking at a stack of papers. Same deal.  
  
D'looa was about to give up. The only people she hadn't examined were the group of Jawas. She aimed the radar at a Jawa that was trying to see over a desk and talk to one of the guards. The Jawa was standing on his toes and had his back turned to D'looa. D'looa stared at the radar with wide eyes, for it was silently going wild. This JAWA was to become a Jedi?!  
  
D'looa walked over to the Jawa and got down on one knee. She double-checked the radar to make sure she had found the right one. The Jawa still hadn't noticed her. D'looa quickly pressed a button on the radar, and a loud "WHOOP! WHOOP!" came from the radar. This sudden noise caused the Jawa to scream loudly and leap up onto the desk in fright. D'looa laughed as she looked at the small Jawa.  
  
"Sorry to startle you, little guy." D'looa said with a smile. "But I thought that I might as well have a little fun." Dack walked over to D'looa and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Great job, D'looa!" Dack congratulated. "You've found him!" Dack looked at the Jawa. "Little guy, have you ever heard of 'Jedis', a mysterious group of people who suddenly became extinct?"  
  
The Jawa quickly nodded his head, which made a rattling noise every time he nodded.  
  
"Well, this Twi'lek girl, that human and myself have each found out that we are to become Jedis and destroy some Sith Jedis on Corosant." Dack explained. "My friend here has just found out that YOU are also to become a Jedi."  
  
The Jawa chattered something in astonishment as his yellow eyes glowed brighter.  
  
"You think that you'll be up to lead such a dangerous life, buddy?" Dack asked.  
  
The Jawa looked over at his friends and chattered something no one could understand. The other Jawas all chattered something different at the same time. The Jawa looked back at Dack and quickly nodded his head, which made the same rattling noise.  
  
"Great!" Dack exclaimed. "Welcome aboard, little buddy!"  
  
"Hey, by the way," D'looa said. "What's your name?"  
  
The Jawa replied by chattering in his native language. Although he only said a single word, neither Dack nor D'looa could understand him. Dack looked over at R7.  
  
"Can you decode that, R7?" Dack asked his droid companion. R7 bleeped and whirred. Dack looked back at the Jawa. "So, you're name is Ecks, huh?" The Jawa nodded again, making the rattling noise for the third time. Dack helped his new comrade off the desk and back onto the floor. "We'll take you back to the ship and explain everything." Dack looked at Panaka. "Sorry for troubling you."  
  
"Not a problem! Not a problem!" Panaka said, waving a hand. "Just be sure that, if you survive this whole clash with these Siths, you start training young ones to become Jedis and bring the Jedi population back to what it was fifty years ago."  
  
"Will do, sir!" Dack said, saluting Panaka one more time before walking towards the front door. D'looa, Nick and R7 followed. Ecks followed closely behind after he said goodbye to his friends.  
  
Outside, Dack found Kaluko Binks standing outside. The red Gungan walked over to Dack.  
  
"Me-sa hope you-sa forgive me-sa, but me-sa hear everything you-sa say in there." Kaluko said. "Me-sa want to ask you-sa a favour."  
  
"It depends." Dack said, cocking an eyebrow. "I can't make you a Jedi. I don't have enough lightsabers."  
  
"Would you-sa PLEASE take me-sa with you?!" Kaluko half-pleaded. "Me-sa can be PILOT for you-sa ship!"  
  
"Well, I don't know." Dack said, rubbing his head. "Can you fly?"  
  
"Me-sa may not be very good fighter, but me-sa VERY good pilot!" Kaluko replied. "Me-sa fly grandfathers special ship around da planet when me-sa young!"  
  
Dack looked at the others. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"I think it would be a good idea." Nick said.  
  
"This poor guy just wants to prove that he's brave." D'looa said with a smile.  
  
Ecks started chattering again as R7 bleeped excitedly. Dack turned back to Kaluko.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's unanimous." Dack stated. "You've officially become our pilot, Kaluko."  
  
"Really?!" Kaluko asked excitedly. "Oh, thank you-sa! Thank you-sa! Thank you-sa! Thank you-sa! Thank you-sa!"  
  
Dack, D'looa, Nick, Ecks, R7 and Kaluko journeyed out of the city and walked towards the Jetstream. Dack deployed the ramp as everyone climbed aboard.  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched. A lone figure stood at a distance, eyeing the Jetstream as it lifted off the ground and took off. The figure placed a device to his head.  
  
"Master." Darth Dread said into the device. "This 'Raltar' fellow has just recruited his last comrade. His ship has just left the planets ozone layer."  
  
"Very good." A sinister voice replied. "Who ARE his colleagues anyway?"  
  
"A Twil'lek girl, a male human and a Jawa. I can't tell which gender." Darth Dread replied.  
  
"Report back, Darth Dread." The voice ordered. "We shall prepare for these new Jedis to arrive."  
  
On the Jetstream, Dack was showing Ecks his new weapon.  
  
"Oooooooooo!" Ecks said in awe as he took the lightsaber, held it in both his hands and activated it. The lightsaber sprouted a yellow beam. Dack raised an eyebrow in amusement, as the weapon was now as tall as the Jedi. Dack looked over at Nick.  
  
"Nick, can you see how Kaluko is making out in the cockpit and remind him where we need to go?" Dack asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Nick said as he left the room.  
  
Nick walked through the Jetstream until he reached the cockpit, where Kaluko looked like he was having a good time.  
  
"You got the hang of this yet, Kaluko?" Nick asked the Gungan.  
  
"Dis is BOMBAD!" Kaluko exclaimed. "Dis is MUCH sa-better than dat old sa- ship!"  
  
"That's good." Nick said with a smile. "Just remember that we have to go to COROSANT."  
  
"Sure ting, Nick." Kaluko said, reaching for the switch that controlled the hyperspace. "HANG ON!"  
  
Kaluko flipped the switch as the Jetstream zoomed out of sight in the blink of an eye.  
  
Dack is almost done his journey. All that's left is the final duel on Corosant. Who is this mysterious Sith Jedi leader who wants to destroy Dack and his friends? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Corosant

Chapter five: Corosant  
  
The flight took several hours to travel between Naboo and Corosant, so the ghost of Mace Windu appeared one last time to teach Dack, D'looa, Nick and Ecks everything there was to know about being a Jedi. Even while the Jetstream was still in Hyperspace, the quartet of Jedis had mastered the skill completely. They knew everything. The force push, the mind tricks and, most importantly, fighting other Jedis. Soon afterwards, Kaluko flew the Jetstream through Corosant's ozone layer.  
  
"Alright, where to?" Kaluko asked Dack, who was now sitting in the cockpit with him.  
  
"I don't know. Just a minute." Dack replied as he got up and left the cockpit, walking back to the room used for training, where Windu was standing. "Master Windu, where are those Sith Jedis hiding?"  
  
"They are hiding out at an old temple not to far away from here." Windu replied.  
  
Nick stood up. "Hey, I know where that temple is." He said. "It's the only building on the planet which still has grass in its area. The planet didn't want to destroy such an old building, so they just left it as it was, complete with several acres of grass around it." He started walking out of the room. "I'll go direct Kaluko."  
  
After Nick left, Dack turned to Mace's ghost. "Thank you for training us, master. We shall definitely need all of our skills against these Sith Jedis."  
  
"Dack's right." D'looa said, walking over to the blue ghost. "We owe all our Jedi knowledge to you, master. We shall try our very hardest not to fail this."  
  
Ecks too walked over, chattering in his native language, but everyone bet that he was thanking Windu as well. R7 bleeped in agreement from the corner of the room, where he was plugged into.  
  
"Well, I have extreme confidence in you four." Windu replied. "I know that you will succeed. May the force be with you." With that, Windu vanished from their sight.  
  
Five minutes passed. The Jetstream had arrived outside of the old temple. Compared to every other building in view, the temple was tiny, even though it was well more than fifty feet high. D'looa, Nick and Ecks got off the ship, and Dack, followed, but not before telling Kaluko to take off and not land until he saw them leave the temple. Dack didn't want a trap to spring, causing the Jetstream to explode, which would take R7 and Kaluko with it.  
  
After the Jetstream took off, it started circling the temple as the four Jedis entered the temple.  
  
Inside the temple, a long hallway greeted the Jedis. They walked forward towards the end of the hallway. Suddenly, everyone stopped. Standing at the end of the hallway, looking at them, was a mysterious figure clad in a black cloak and hood. Without removing his hood, the figure spoke to the group.  
  
"So, YOU are Dack Raltar and his friends." The figure hissed in a deep voice. "We've been looking forward to your arrival." He then called into the shadows. "Boys!"  
  
Suddenly, three figures stepped out of the shadows. Dack knew who these newcomers were: Darth Dread, Darth Yazuk and Darth Ibuki. Dread and Yazuk each drew a lightsaber from their belts, but Ibuki, much to Dack's surprise, carried TWO lightsabers. All three activated their weapons. Dread's beam was purple, Yazuk's was jade and Ibuki's were yellow. Ibuki held his weapons like samurai blades.  
  
"Well, who wants to take who?" Dack asked his friends. "I'll take on that leader."  
  
"I'll take Darth Dread there." D'looa said. "He seems to be the second-in- command."  
  
"I'll take the freak with the two lightsabers." Nick added. "I don't want little Ecks to have much trouble with his opponent."  
  
"You think you can take on Darth Yazuk, Ecks?" Dack asked his Jawa companion. Ecks quickly nodded his head, which made a familiar rattle.  
  
"Very well." The Jedi leader hissed, taking one step forward and pulling out his lightsaber. After taking the one step, his leg let out a metallic thud.  
  
Dack raised an eyebrow. "A cyborg Jedi?" He asked aloud.  
  
The leader held his extra-long lightsaber in the middle, activating it. A red beam sprouted on each side. The Jedi then removed his hood. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the Jedis face. The red face with black markings. All those spikes in his head. Dack only managed two words.  
  
"D-Darth Maul..."  
  
"Impossible!" Nick exclaimed. "You were sliced in half more than fifty years ago!"  
  
"It's amazing what a pair of robotic legs will do." Darth Maul replied. "Now then, shall we fight?" He then looked at his henchmen. "Get them."  
  
Dack, D'looa, Nick and Ecks watched as the four Sith Jedis rushed towards them.  
  
"Ready, guys?" Dack said as he gulped.  
  
Ecks surprised everyone as he let out a Jawa battle cry and rushed headlong towards the evil Jedis. He clashed lightsabers with Darth Yazuk as he pushed the deformed humanoid back. Dack proceeded to clash with Darth Maul and D'looa fought off with Darth Dread while Nick tried his best to fight Darth Ibuki with his twin lightsabers.  
  
All eight Jedis fought for two minutes, and no one was showing any sign of getting tired. However, the Jedis had forced his or her opponent into another room. Ecks had forced Yazuk into a room to the right, D'looa had forced Dread into a room on the left, and Darth Maul had high-jumped to a support beam leading to an upper room, and Dack had jumped after him. Nick and Ibuki were left alone.  
  
Ecks and Yazuk clashed lightsabers. Both Jedis were growing tired, but neither of them wanted to show that to his opponent.  
  
"Man! This Jawa is tough for someone so small!" Yazuk thought to himself as he took a swing at Ecks, who blocked it with his own weapon.  
  
Ecks pushed his hand out, doing a force push. Yazuk was pushed to the ground. Ecks used this opportunity to attempt to bring his lightsaber down on his opponent. Just as he was, Yazuk brought up his own lightsaber, blocking the attack.  
  
Yazuk got up and the two clashed one more time. This time, Yazuk was the victor. He knocked the lightsaber out of Ecks' hands. Ecks' weapon landed behind Yazuk. Yazuk started laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'M the victor now, my friend." Yazuk snickered.  
  
Ecks' eyes narrowed as he stared at his weapon. He started chattering in his native language, which made Yazuk lower his guard. Ecks did a Jedi flip overtop of the evil Jedi, focused on his lightsaber and made it return to his hand. As soon as Ecks landed, he thrust his weapon forward, stabbing Yazuk in the stomach. The evil Jedi gasped for breath and collapsed to the ground after Ecks removed his weapon. Yazuk looked up at Ecks, who was standing over him.  
  
"What...Are...You?" Yazuk managed to say before fading from sight, leaving only his cloak and lightsaber.  
  
Ecks grabbed the handle of his lightsaber with both hands and raised it above his head in triumph. Suddenly, for the first time in history, he spoke two words. "Ecks...JEDI!"  
  
Meanwhile, Nick was trying his hardest to deflect any attack Ibuki made at him. Ibuki slashed one of his lightsabers at Nick; Nick blocked it. Ibuki immediately took a slash at Nick's back. Nick quickly pulled his lightsaber behind himself and blocked the shot.  
  
Suddenly, Nick took a hard slash at Ibuki, knocking one of the lightsabers from the Jedis hands. Nick smirked.  
  
"Now it's a fair fight." Nick said slyly. Ibuki growled and muttered something that Nick couldn't make out.  
  
The two continued to clash. The fight continued for another minute, but one fighter was finally knocked down: Nick. Ibuki had pushed the human to the ground and knocked his lightsaber out of reach. Ibuki stood over Nick and prepared to deliver a final blow.  
  
Nick, however, had focused on a large pillar that wasn't connected to the ceiling. The pillar was pulled from the ground and it sailed towards the evil Jedi. Ibuki heard the rumbling, looked back and saw the large pillar sailing towards him. Before the Jedi had time to react, the pillar hit him, but continued going until it hit the wall.  
  
Nick stood up and walked over to the pillar. He looked behind it, but didn't see Ibuki. Instead, he saw the dark Jedis cloak. Nick smiled. He had done it.  
  
In another room, D'looa was having a tougher time against Darth Dread. She could tell that he was three times as strong as she was, but she wouldn't give in easily.  
  
Dread took a slash at D'looa; she blocked. D'looa returned the slash; Dread blocked. The fight went like this for another minute, and Dread looked like he was gaining the upper hand. Dread took one quick slash, clipping D'looa's left arm.  
  
D'looa let out a short cry of pain as she grasped hold of her shoulder. Dread used this opportunity to use a force push to knock D'looa against the wall. The dark Jedi smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, it looks like I have won, my dear." Dread said, laughing. D'looa then noticed that he could blink with his third eye. D'looa shuddered in disgust, then looked back at Dread, a sly smile on her own face.  
  
"Maybe not." D'looa replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Dread asked.  
  
With one hand, D'looa hurled her lightsaber at Dread, using the force to keep it steady. The lightsaber spun in circles as it sailed towards Dread. Before Dread had time to react, the lightsaber sliced through his midsection. The Jedi vanished instantly as his cloak fell to the ground.  
  
D'looa smiled weakly as she stood up and walked over to her lightsaber, still holding her wounded shoulder.  
  
High above the floor, on a long beam, Dack and Darth Maul clashed their weapons. Both fighters had been dueling for a while, and Dack was surprised that he had survived this long against Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. Maul was getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Why won't you just die?!" Maul hissed.  
  
"I'm a Jedi!" Dack replied. "Jedis don't give up that easily!"  
  
The fight continued for another thirty seconds. By now, D'looa, Nick and Ecks were gathered on the floor, looking up at the fight. Maul was quick, but Dack was quicker. With one quick slash, Dack had sliced Maul's extra- long lightsaber in half.  
  
(Author's note: Whoa. Déjà vu)  
  
Dack smiled. The odds were now even. Maul, now infuriated that his lightsaber had been cut in half again, started slashing at Dack faster than ever. Dack was still quick enough to block all the attacks.  
  
Suddenly, while both lightsabers were locked in combat, Maul held out his hand. Dack was wondering what Maul was doing, but he quickly found out. Dack couldn't breathe. Maul was using a force-powered chokehold on the young Jedi. Dack broke away from the weapon lock and grabbed hold of his throat, desperately trying to breathe. Maul grinned evilly as he turned off his lightsaber with his other hand, figuring he wouldn't need it anymore.  
  
"You were good. I'll give you that." Maul hissed. "But I'm better."  
  
Dack looked at Maul, furiously, as he still tried to breathe. He knew that unless he took immediate action, he'd be done for. Dack thrust his lightsaber forward, straight through Maul's stomach. Immediately, Dack was released from the choke hold. Dack stood up straight and looked at Maul, who was now gasping for breath.  
  
"Survive this." Dack taunted. He pulled his lightsaber from Maul's stomach and pushed him back with his foot.  
  
Maul tumbled back and toppled off of the beam. He fell about thirty feet until he finally hit the floor. Dack looked over the edge of the beam, and saw nothing but Darth Maul's cloak, lightsaber and metallic legs.  
  
D'looa, Nick and Ecks immediately started cheering. Dack quickly joined them.  
  
Little did they know that Mace Windu's ghost appeared again, standing in the shadows. Windu smiled, proud of his pupils. All four of them were now Jedis.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for making the fights a little too quick. I'm not very good when it comes to writing about fights. 


	6. Endor

Epilogue: Endor  
  
After Kaluko had picked Dack and the others up, the young Jedi had told the Gungan and R7 everything that had happened. Kaluko thanked everyone for letting him tag along, as he had always wanted to work alongside a Jedi. Soon, the Jetstream was flying overtop of Corosant. The whole city seemed to be celebrating something. Whatever it was, it was something BIG.  
  
As the Jetstream flew by a palace-type building, Dack and his friends noticed hundreds of people pulling a giant statue of Emperor Palpatine to the ground.  
  
(Author's note: This is a scene from the end of the special edition of ROTJ, in case you didn't know)  
  
Dack then noticed something flying through the sky: Three Rebel X-Wings! Dack turned to his Gungan pilot.  
  
"Kaluko! Follow those X-Wings!" Dack instructed. "Maybe we'll find out what's going on!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Kaluko replied as he steered the ship towards the X-Wings.  
  
The Jetstream followed the three fighters at a safe distance so there wouldn't be any suspicion that they were following them. Soon, Dack and the others found themselves flying through space again.  
  
After following the fighters for two minutes, D'looa noticed where they were going.  
  
"Hey. They're heading towards the forest moon of Endor." D'looa observed.  
  
"So they are." Dack replied. He then turned to his pilot. "Okay, Kaluko. Go towards that moon over there."  
  
"Will sa-do!" Kaluko replied as he turned the ship some more.  
  
The Jetstream broke through the ozone layer of the forest moon of Endor. They followed the X-Wings and ended up at a large village of Ewoks. On closer inspection, the group noticed that the Ewoks were having a very large celebration with the entire Rebel Alliance.  
  
"Oooooooo." R7 whirred in amazement, looking out a low window and down at the celebration.  
  
"Kaluko! Let's land this thing outside of the village and we'll try to get in from there!" Dack said.  
  
"What makes you so sure that they'll let us in to begin with?" Nick asked.  
  
"Hey, I AM a member of the Rebel Alliance, you know!" Dack replied.  
  
The Jetstream landed just outside of the Ewok village. Dack, D'looa, Nick, Ecks, R7 and Kaluko stepped out of the ship and walked towards the two Ewoks at the entrance to the village. Befgore the group could enter the village, the two Ewoks growled and held their battle spears in front of the entrance.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" Dack said, waving his hands in front of his face. "I'm a friend of your guests." The Ewoks still wouldn't budge. Dack noticed two Rebel pilots talking just inside the village. "Hobbie! Wes! Tell these guys that we're with you!"  
  
The two pilots turned around. Indeed, it was Hobbie and Wes. They both stared at Dack with wide eyes, then went over to the two Ewoks.  
  
"He's telling the truth!" Hobbie said. "He's with us!"  
  
The Ewoks let Dack and his friends inside the village. Dack was immediately greeted by his fellow pilots.  
  
"Dack! You're alive!" Wes exclaimed. "But how did you survive?"  
  
"I survived because I was told that I have above-level strength." Dack replied.  
  
"But Luke says that the only ones to achieve that level of strength are-" Hobbie started before noticing Dack's lightsaber on his belt. "-Jedis."  
  
"You're a Jedi?!" Wes asked. "What have you been doing since the battle of Hoth?!"  
  
"I'll tell you guys later!" Dack replied. "But right now I have to find Luke and Wedge!"  
  
"I think they're over in that direction." Hobbie said, pointing to his left.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Dack said before walking through the village. Most of the rebels recognized Dack, but there were a few who didn't because of Dack's new getup.  
  
After walking for a little while longer, Dack finally found his two best friends. Wedge was talking to Zev, a few other pilots and several Ewoks. Luke was standing with Leia, Han, Chewie, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Lando. Lando was clapping to the beat of the music that the Ewoks were playing on their drums. Everyone was in a group and was standing in front of Admiral Ackbar, who was getting ready to take a picture of them all together.  
  
(Author's note: This is the final scene from ROTJ before the credits roll)  
  
"LUKE! WEDGE!" Dack called out to his friends. "LUKE! WEDGE!"  
  
Wedge turned away from the people he was talking to and, after Ackbar took the picture, Luke turned away from his group of friends. Both of Dack's buddies stared at their newly-arrived friend with wide eyes. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on each of their faces.  
  
"DACK!" Luke cried as he rushed towards his friend. The rest of his friends followed.  
  
"You're alive!" Wedge exclaimed as he too rushed towards Dack.  
  
Luke and Wedge reached Dack and the three of them got into a big group hug.  
  
"Man, guys!" Dack exclaimed, crying tears of happiness. "You guys can't BELIEVE how much I've missed you!"  
  
"We should say the same thing to YOU, Dack!" Wedge replied as the three broke from the hug. "We thought you were dead!"  
  
"Yeah! How'd you survive?" Luke asked. "I mean, you took a blaster shot to the chest and were flatted by an AT-AT."  
  
"I survived because I have amazing strength beyond the level of a normal human being." Dack replied. "I think my level of strength would match yours, Luke."  
  
"But how?" Luke laughed. "You'd have to be a JEDI to have such strength!"  
  
Dack looked over at D'looa, Nick and Ecks, who all nodded. All four pulled out their lightsabers and showed them to Luke, Wedge and the rest of the gang. Luke stared at his buddy with wide eyes.  
  
"Dack...You're a JEDI?!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Yep. And so are three of my friends here." Dack replied. "I guess you aren't the LAST of the Jedi after all."  
  
"Could you introduce us to your friends?" Leia asked.  
  
"Sure." Dack replied, pointing to D'looa. "This is D'looa. I saved her from Jabba's palace and we've been together ever since."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, everyone." D'looa said.  
  
Dack then pointed at Nick. "This is-" Lando cut him off.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Lando said as he walked over to Nick. "Nick Tremboole? Is that you?"  
  
"It sure is, mister Calrissian." Nick replied with a smile.  
  
"You know this guy, Lando?" Han asked.  
  
"Sure I do. He's one of the guards at Bespin." Lando replied, smiling. "But never in my wildest DREAMS would I have thought that he'd become a Jedi!"  
  
"You mean that Dack was on Bespin?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah. In fact, he came by around the time the Empire took over the city." Lando replied. "But I never knew that you guys had known him."  
  
"Anyway," Dack continued, pointing at Ecks. "This is Ecks. D'looa, Nick and I met him on Naboo and recruited him there."  
  
Ecks chattered in his native language as he politely bowed. Wedge smiled.  
  
"A Jawa Jedi?" Wedge asked. Ecks quickly nodded his head, which made the usual rattling noise as he did so. "Now I've seen everything."  
  
"This is Kaluko Binks." Dack said, pointing at Kaluko. "We also met him on Naboo. He's the grandson of the great Jar Jar Binks and he proved to be a great pilot for us."  
  
"Me-sa THRILLED to be-sa in you-sa presence!" Kaluko exclaimed as he shook Wedge's and Luke's hands at once.  
  
"Likewise." Wedge chuckled.  
  
"And I'm sure you know R7." Dack said, pointing down at R7. "You guys left him at the old Rebel base on Hoth."  
  
"Oh, man!" Wedge exclaimed. "I KNEW we forgot something!"  
  
"Well Dack, I'd think that you'd have quite a story to tell." Luke said. "You think you can tell us?"  
  
"You have a lot of time on your hands?" Dack asked.  
  
"We have all the time in the galaxy." Han replied, grinning. "The Empire's been destroyed, and our troubles are over."  
  
While Dack told everyone his story, the rest of his team went off to talk with some of the Rebel pilots and Ewoks. R7, in the meantime, started telling R2 everything that had happened while R2 listened carefully.  
  
Meanwhile, the ghost of Mace Windu appeared away from the party, alongside of three other ghosts: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"I envy you, master Windu." Obi-Wan told Windu. "You've trained those four to fight and they've succeeded in ridding the galaxy of four evil Jedis."  
  
"Thank you, my friend." Windu replied. "But I should be the one to envy YOU. I mean, you trained the boy who would get the great Darth Vader to come back to the light side of the force." Windu placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "How do you feel, Anakin?"  
  
"Very fine, master Windu." Anakin replied. "I feel much better without the weight of all that machinery." Anakin sighed happily and looked at Luke and Dack. "I'm so proud of my son and your students, master Windu. I mean, they just might have saved the galaxy from a fate worse than death."  
  
"That they have, Anakin." Windu replied, staring at the reunited friends. "That they have."  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: *SSBFreak is sitting at the computer chair, fanning his face* MAN! Writing this thing was harder than I thought! Well, I guess it's worth it. Anyway, my work may be done here, but the King of Fighters section is calling me to write a fic there! Well, please read and review. 


End file.
